奥莉安娜/技能数据
}} Abilities Orianna is accompanied by the Ball, which is the focus of her abilities. * The Ball has a leash range of 1125 (Ball leash range is increased by 100 when attached to an allied Champion). * The Ball attaches itself to Orianna if she walks near it; it also recalls back to Orianna if she is too far away from it. ** The Ball will also recall if the target of moves outside the leash range. * The Ball reveals a small area around its current location, approximately 550 vision range. * The Ball ignores terrain, and can be placed inside terrain or thrown through it. * Whenever Orianna does not have the Ball attached to her, an arrow will appear around her, showing its location. This arrow changes color depending on Orianna's distance from the Ball. ** Green means the Ball is close. ** Yellow means the Ball is a fair distance away. ** Red means the Ball is far away, and moving just a bit away will recall the Ball back to Orianna. * A global cooldown of 0.15 seconds is applied after each ability use. (+0.15 per ability power) bonus magic damage. Subsequent attacks against the same target within 4 seconds deal an additional 20% magic damage. This bonus stacks up to 2 times. |innatedetail= Clockwork Windup is a passive ability that grants Orianna an on-hit effect, causing her autoattacks to deal additional magic damage. The damage increases by 20% for every subsequent attack on the same target, with the extra damage bonus stacking up to 2 times. * Clockwork Windup will not be applied if Orianna's attack misses or if it is parried, dodged or blocked. * Clockwork Windup's damage does not proc spell vamp, life steal or . * Clockwork Windup stacks additively and deals up to 140% of its damage on the 2nd attack. * A stacking buff on Orianna indicates the number of times she has attacked the same target, and the strength of Clockwork Windup. |firstname = Command: Attack |firstinfo = (Active): Orianna commands her ball to shoot toward a target location, dealing magic damage to targets along the way and at the target location. However, it deals 10% less damage for each unit it hits, down to a minimum of 40%. Her ball remains behind at the target location afterwards. * Cost: 50 mana * Range: 825 * Ball Speed: 1200 |firstlevel = |firstdetail= Command: Attack is a ground targeted area of effect ability that commands the Ball to move from its current position to the target location, dealing magic damage to any enemy units it passes through and to all enemies in range when it reaches its target location. Subsequent targets hit beyond the first take reduced damage. * After using Command: Attack, the ball will remain in that location until it is retrieved or if Orianna strays too far from its location. * Command: Attack has no cast time and does not interrupt Orianna's movement. * While the Ball is mid-flight Orianna cannot use her other abilities, but may still perform other actions. |secondname = Command: Dissonance |secondinfo = (Active): Orianna commands her ball to release an electric pulse, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. The pulse leaves behind an energy field for 3 seconds, lowering enemy movement speed and increasing ally movement speed for 2 seconds. This effect diminishes over time. *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Diameter of AoE:' 255 |secondlevel = |seconddetail= Command: Dissonance is a ground targeted area of effect ability that deals magic damage to all enemy units in an area around the Ball. Additionally, Command: Dissonance leaves behind an energy field at the Ball's current location that slows all enemy units that pass through it, and increases the movement speed of all allied units that pass through it. The movement speed modifier decays over its duration. * Command: Dissonance has no cast time and does not interrupt Orianna's previous orders. |thirdname = Command: Protect |thirdinfo = (Passive): The ball adds bonus armor and magic resist to the allied champion it is attached to. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Orianna commands the ball to travel to and attach onto an allied champion, shielding them for 4 seconds. Enemies the ball passes through along the way are damaged for 75% of the shield value. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Range:' 1100 (Ball leash range is increased by 100 when attached to an allied Champion) |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail= Command: Protect passively increases the armor and magic resistance of the champion the Ball is attached to. When activated, Command: Protect is a targeted ability that sends the Ball at an allied champion, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. Upon reaching its target, the Ball attaches to it and applies an absorption shield for up to 4 seconds. * Command: Protect has no cast time and does not interrupt Orianna's movement. * Command: Protect grants Orianna its passive defense bonus whenever the Ball is attached to her, even if she hasn't cast the ability on herself. * The Ball will not attach itself to Orianna if she walks by it when it is attached to an ally. * Command: Protect can be used on stealthed champions without revealing them. The Ball will not be revealed and will stealth along with the champion. * If an ally dies while the Ball is attached to them, the Ball will remain at the location the target died. * If an ally moves too far from Orianna while the ball is attached to them, it will return to Orianna, respecting its leash range. |ultiname = Command: Shockwave |ultiinfo = (Active): Orianna commands her ball to unleash a shockwave after a brief delay, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and flinging them into the air a set distance in the direction of the ball. *'Diameter of AoE:' 650 *'Fling distance:' 250-350 (estimate) |ultilevel = |ultidetail= Command: Shockwave is a ground targeted area of effect that deals magic damage to all enemies in an area around the Ball after a 0.5 second delay. Additionally, affected enemies will be pulled a set distance towards the Ball, and are stunned upon landing. * Command: Shockwave has a brief channel time upon cast before it activates. * The pull/stun disable lasts about 1.25 seconds. * Command: Shockwave tosses enemies a set distance. This means that enemies on the edge of the AoE will be tossed to the center, and enemies close to the middle will be tossed over the ball towards the edge. * Command: Shockwave can toss enemies through walls. * If the Ball forcibly leashes back to Orianna, Command: Shockwave will go on a brief cooldown if it is ready. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄技能数据 Category:Orianna Ability Details